Electronic article surveillance (EAS) systems are often used to deter and detect shoplifting. Typically, an EAS security system includes an EAS element, a transmitter, a receiver, and an alarm. The EAS element is attached to an article of merchandise. The transmitter and the receiver are positioned at the exit of a retail establishment and configured to establish a detection zone in which a consumer must pass through as he or she exits the retail establishment. The transmitter is configured to send signals through the detection zone. When an EAS element enters the detection zone, the EAS element responds and creates a signal or a change or disturbance in the original signal transmitted by the transmitter, which is detectable by the receiver. Upon detection of the EAS element, the alarm is triggered in order to notify store personnel that someone is trying to exit the retail establishment with merchandise that has an attached and active EAS element.
Often, security devices are not used for jewelry items that are below a certain value and are displayed on racks or shelves (i.e., not kept in a locked display enclosure). Although each such item may not necessarily be expensive, the theft of these items in the aggregate costs merchants hundreds of thousands of dollars.
Applicant has discovered then that it would be desirable to provide devices and methods for reliably securing an EAS element to small items including articles of jewelry in a simple, cost-effective, and aesthetically pleasing manner. As described in greater detail below, a variety of challenges were identified and overcome through Applicant's efforts to invent and develop such a device.